


Perfect

by MelyndaR



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Had he been all wrong? Had Ally not fallen for him that night the way he had fallen for her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Dallas definitely lost my vote during "Club Owners & Quinceaneras", and I wrote this story set shortly thereafter.

"You're looking better." Dez remarked upon Austin's cast-less state to him as Austin stepped into Sonic Boom, the Dawson's music store.

"I feel better, too." Austin replied. "Hey, have you seen Ally around? I need to talk to her about something."

"She's over at the cellphone cart with Trish again." Dez replied with a roll of his eyes.

Austin turned to head in that direction. Just then, Ally and Trish appeared in the music store's doorway. They were talking excitedly, both looking thrilled.

"Tell them!" Trish shrieked to Ally.

Ally turned to Austin and Dez, beaming. "Dallas asked me out on a date!" she gasped.

Austin could've sworn that she nearly swooned. He wasn't sure though, because a sick feeling was too busy coming over him.

He turned and walked silently back to the storage room for the instruments, a place that had sort of become his hang out.

Had Ally not felt it too? The sparks between them the night of Trish's quinceanera? Their dance together? Had he been all wrong? Had Ally not fallen for him that night the way he had fallen for her?

* * *

Austin didn't know how much time had passed before someone came looking for him. Sitting at the piano, playing and singing, he didn't care either. Not until Ally cam and slid onto the bench beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "You seemed upset when I told you and Dez about my date with Dallas."

Austin didn't answer. He just kept right on playing the piano. Ally shut the lid of the instrument with a bang, nearly crushing his fingers underneath it in the process.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, a little more forcefully this time.

Austin considered his words carefully for a moment before saying quietly, "I don't think Dallas is right for you, that's all."

"Why not?" She looked a little surprised, but he didn't see any of the hurt he had anticipated.

So he took a chance. "Off the top of my head? He's an airhead, and arrogant, too. Definitely not like you. I mean, he would rather upset you then admit that he can't do something. Like at Trish's quinceanera. You're honest and caring, and well, I just don't think he is. The thing is, you can do better, Ally. You deserve better."

"Do you really think so?" She looked like she didn't know if she should smile or be upset at his little speech.

"Yeah. I do."

"I just don't know if there's a perfect guy for me out there. I'm clumsy, awkward, bossy-"

Austin cut her off. "-Talented, sweet, pretty." He took a deep breath before saying, "I'm not perfect, Ally, but I'd be willing to try if you would be willing to give me a chance."

Ally blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Austin nodded, hoping he hadn't just wrecked their friendship.

The sat in silence for a minute before Ally jumped up and started to run from the room. Austin hurried up as well.

"Where are you going?" he called out.

Ally's answer floated back from the hallway. "To cancel my date with Dallas!"

Austin grinned and sat back down at the piano. This was turning out to be a surprisingly perfect day.

 


End file.
